characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael
Powers and Abilities Unique Physiology Mystic Sword Mys tic Sword, otherwise referred to as the'' '' is an ancient style of swordsmanship of draconic origin; stemming from the supplanting of language in the traditional sense of the Dragon Voice with the use of swordsmanship instead; producing an entirely different ability from it's transposition. Much in a similar manner to the Dragon Tonue in that theoretically any random person can replicate what they perceive to be the swordplay movements of a master of this unique style; the true utilization of the Ishi no Ken requires one to enter a mindset that replaces the concept of "self" with the "sword"; intertwining the meaning of both words such that on a fundamental, philosophical level the wielder becomes one with the sword; a living weapon that harmonizes both the will of the wielder and the blade itself, achieving a perfect balance between steel and swordsman. Upon resonating oneself internally with this core idea, one begins to attain the capacity to utilize this sword style. By achieving Mystic Sword, one is capable of seemingly achieving preternatural, legendary feats with the most feeble of blades; as one begins to approach a level of swordsmanship whereby each movement becomes a reflection of the fusion between them and their sword; carrying with them their personality, determination, experiences, life lessons, attitudes, perspectives and their own discipline. As a result, any two wielders of this swordsmanship style can create entirely different techniques due to the nature of the style; and can learn from each other through the exchange of these personal ideas. While most persons in the past that were not direct members of Michael's lineage underwent a unique and extremely rigorous self-hypnosis proceedure before battle each time they wished to achieve this state; as a descendant of the original founder of these sword arts, the first Dragon Samurai of the Asura Kingdom himself Michael has demonstrated the ability to "awaken" himself to and utilize freely the art of the Ishi no Ken; as his bloodline renders him favoured by the sword style. Michael's sword itself becomes a vessel or conductor for manifestations of supernatural power to alter, bend or distort the world as their union through swordplay dictates. Michael's bloodline also allows for rapidly learning and bonding with the blade; unlike most swordsmen of this art. *'Ishi no Ken: Konton :' Michael has demonstrated the ability to seemingly apply magical energy onto his weaponry; often utilizing his rapier as a base to seemingly accumulate magical energy across the edge. Afterwards, as a first-class magus Michael then shapes the magical energy around the rapier into a weapon of his choice. As a result, Michael has demonstrated the ability to transform his rapier into functionally a European long-sword. *'Ishi no Ken: Mamoru :' Sword is his shield and with that; upon entering a defensive stance or maintaining atleast somewhere in their head a defensive priority with whatever is considered to be a blade in hand; can conjure extremely durable scales around their body in the form of a samurai's armour to defend themselves from incoming attacks. *'Ishi no Ken: Muon :' Allows him to achieve perfect silence and balance with his surroundings; rendering his every action and movement entirely silent on a fundamental level; his heartbeat blending in with the rustling of leaves and his footsteps leaving not even a mark on the world around him. *'Ishi no Ken: Flight:' *'Ishi no Ken: Jet Draw:' Godspeed Iaido draw capable of breaking the sound barrier creating incredibly sharp, destructive shockwaves of pure sound energy into his surroundings that comes complete with an immense gust of wind easily capable of blowing away his opponents while cutting them to ribbons with bajillions of serrated wind blades all over. *'Ishi no Ken: Shadow:' *'Ishi Ishi no Ken: Shift:' *'Ishi Ishi no Ken: Infuse:' *'Ishi Ishi no Ken: Bishamonten:' *'Ishi Ishi no Ken: Ward:' *'Ishi Ishi no Ken: Naraka:' Nether *'Ishi Ishi no Ken: Sword Altar:' Commands the world that the will of his blade is to summon minor; lesser spirits of ill repute under his command, riling up Oni and other creatures under his command. Magecraft Thaumaturgic Engineering Origin Curses Necromancy Mystic Eyes Alchemy Michael also exhibits an incredible talent in the art of Alchemy, the school of magecraft revolving around the study and manipulation of the flow of matter and the transformation of phenomenon, and has mastered spells belonging to both major branches of Magus-Style Alchemy. Most notably however, Michael has demonstrated the ability to combine aspects of his Alchemy to create distinct magical effects bordering on new spells that enable for more fluid and advanced transmutation derivative of magical energy. As a field of magecraft directly dependent on one's inherent intellectual gifts, Michael is extraordinarly adept at Alchemy and demonstrates a prodiguous proficiency and growth rate. *'Flash Air:' Flash Air is a spatial-displacement magecraft that substites something for something else; with the limits to what one can substitute being virtually limitless and dependent only on skill. Michael sets up this spell through an expansive nigh-imperceptible bounded field that can be extended and strengthened by reinforcement via mystical sigils. Michael has demonstrated the ability to displace himself in battle with the air in a given location, granting him the ability to teleport in combat as well as shift portions of space around incoming attacks to return them at his foes. Through Flash Air, Michael can alter the trajectory of projectiles by shifting space and seemingly have his limbs or attacks appear anywhere throughout the Bounded Field. Michael has also demonstrated the ability to change the positions of those around him in battle and shift the sound projected from his voice to another location to converse with others over a distance. Michael has demonstrated the ability to create portals by displacing space between two points, as well as view events from a distance or project the consciousnes of others into an object. Michael can use Flash Air to displace space between windows and doors to connect them regardless of actual position and can distort space around and in organic bodies, which when combined with Transmutation enables him to replace organic material with say, rock and given sufficienct proficiency can distort an opponent's body around him to grab at their hearts. Due to the spatial nature of Flash Air and the ability to affect consciousness, Michael has demonstrated the ability to use this against intangible and spiritual beings to cut them down along with Necromancy. **'Flash Air: Spatial Cut:' Flash Air: Spatial Cut, is a spell under the spatial-displacement magecraft Flash Air created by Michael to serve as an armament that weaponizes the power of spatial displacement for an entirely combative application. Through Gondul, Michael has demonstrated the ability to overlay the effects of magecraft over his body or items that he chooses. As a result, Michael has demonstrated the ability to overlay the effects of Flash Air onto his blade, seemingly enabling it to displace and shift the space in front of it with the space behind it; seemingly granting Michael's swordsmanship incredible speed and cutting power; seemingly capable of severing opponents on a spatial level once this magecraft is invoked. Additionally, Michael has demonstrated the ability to seemingly distort space around his body; connecting the space in front of his attacks to the space in front of his opponent to dramatically augment the range of his strikes and the sheer force of his attacks by slamming the space itself between him and his opponent into them; seemingly allowing him to imitate the "ghost punch" effect of Toad Sage Mode and hit them with incredible force. Michael has demonstrated the ability to also utilize this defensively, as his ability to connect space enables to seemingly block attacks with the space linked to that around his body. **'Flash Air: Hands of God:' **'Flash Air: Bound:' **'Flash Air: Dark Vortex:' *'Memory Partition:' Memory Partition is the abiltiy to partition one's thoughts in order to perform multiple independent though processes; seemingly enabling the creation of multiple rooms to house several thought processes. Michael has demonstrated the ability to achieve ten synergistic memory partitions due to the extent of his genius in his own right and enabling him to make ten billion thought processes as a result, greatly surpassing the sixteen million of eight partitions. Michael has demonstrated the ability to use this calculate his opponent's movements in battle, think multiple separate ideas at once, and calculate the data he gathers. However, Michael has also demonstrated the ability to use Memory Partition to dramatically decrease the strain of PSI on his body, and augment the effectiveness of Programming as he effectively becomes a complex computer with tremendously more RAM to be able to carry out much more complex programs on his mind. Memory Partition gives precognitive capabilities on Mike's level which can be augmented with Sensory Rise, Trance and magecraft perceptions. *'Thought Acceleration: '''Thought Acceleration is the ability to accelerate the speed at which one things. As a result, this allows for increased perception, faster learning, the ability to plan one's course of action faster and the ability to perform high speed calculations to determine an opponent's subsequent move and the trajectory of attacks to allow him to react far easier. Like Robb, can power up his PSI dramatically especially to his natural thinking power. *'Transmutation:' Transmutation is the ability to manipulate the configuration of materials. Michael has demonstrated the ability to do this on an extensive scale, seemingly manipulating the configuration of the ground or the world around him that he makes physical contact with to shape a given substance according to his mental image. As a result, Michael is capable of causing the area around hi to take differently shapes almost effortlessly solely by relying on magical energy and generate massive structures through transmuting nothing but for example, the granite under his feet alone. **'Quantum Alchemy: An extension and manifestation of his extreme understanding of quantum physics, molecular arrangements, quantum chemistry, materials science, and basic knowledge of the Heisenberg uncertainty principle; Michael has demonstrate the ability to program his mind to generate micro-scale Bounded FIeld correlated to the ability of Flash Air; which enables him to seemingly combine Transmutation and Flash Air together to manipulate the atomic and molecular arrangements of a given substance; teleporting atoms within an object's physical makeup in various arrangements to seemingly transmute it into entirely different materials; using Flash-Air to internally displace atoms from their pre-existing positions into different ones corresponding to other elements. As a result, Michael has demonstrated the abiity to ascend the orddinary school of Transmutation in the Magus-style Achemy to one more befitting of the occupation of Alchemy. Spirit Ally '''Odin: *'O.S Gunginir:' *'O.S Wild Hunt:' *'O.S Munnin:' *'O.S Gram:' *'O.S Well:' Eyepatch that gives Michael the visual resolution of a God. 'PSI' 'Rise' 'Burst' Psyche: Psyche is an ability that enables the manifestation of aspects of his personal unconscious and personality through his PSI; which can become more developed or more nuanced from psychological development. By amplifying the amplitudes of his brainwaves corresponding to particular aspects of himself through Trance, Michael has exhibited manifestations of his PSI through the use and reliance on a particular mental trigger. Each manifestation is directly related to how these aspects relate to him on a personal level. As a result, Psyche is maturative, and depends on how these aspects relate directly to him as an individual to generate the specific ability related to the given aspect. As Michael grows as a person and develops his own unique synchronization with the moving parts that constitute what he is, so will the abilities provided by Psyche as a manifestation of his mind and will itself. Michael has theorized that the reason for his PSI conferring this ability onto him may have something to do with the interaction of his Origin and his mind; as the effects of Curiosity on his mind may have led him to manifest more introspective PSI. *'Persona:' Persona is an archetype of Psyche representing the "mask" worn by an individual to conceal their true nature. As a result, Persona's manifestation is indicated in the form of a cracked mask across Michael's eyes that flare with an ethereal green aura. Functionally, Persona is an ability that envelopes Michael's body in a field of PSI that extends outward to cover his clothing that functions as a semi-permeable membrane of sorts; which allows Michael to seemingly only interact with what he desires to interact with, and permit only what he wishes to interact with to do so. As a result, Michael has demonstrated the ability to render himself selectively tangible, selectively weighted, selectively affected by inertia and selectively imperceptible. Due to this, Persona is extraordinarily versatile; seemingly enabling him to phase through objects and attacks, that is, demonstrate intangibility while remaining perfectly capable of manipulating physical objects or persons as if tangible and walk on virtually any substance effortlessly; including air and water. Through selectively interaction with weight and thus gravity (or perhaps the converse), Michael has demonstrated the ability to selectively ignore the effects of his weight to gain an incredible increase in speed and agility; being able to jump incredible heights, exhibit incredible balance and greatly augment his own speed. With inertia, Michael has demonstrated the ability to seemingly generate incredible momentum and making it incredibly difficult for an opponent to stop or change his motion and greatly augment his physical power through this medium as his strikes become punishingly heavy; especially given distance to accelerate freely. Inertia also allows Michael to greatly augment his durability and maneuver incredibly due to having no resistance to motion. Finally, Michael has demonstrated the ability to selectively alter how he interacts with others; allowing him to become near-imperceptible to almost anyone unless he has given them permission to perceive him. As an ability steeped in Trance, this imperceptibility extends to physical and mental signatures. While other events in his life serve as suitable triggers; the primary trigger Michael uses is perhaps the impetus for the current state of his persona in the form of the incident that occurred with his mother. Through Programming, Michael has made his selective tangibility almost subconscious. *'Shadow: '''Crimson red ravenous birdlike; blood-consuming swarms of apparitions with teeth jutting from every edge and their mouths seemingly capable of serving as psychic constructs capable of attacking his opponents on a mental level. As a combination of Burst and Trance; Michael has demonstrated the ability to generate these psychic apparitions and command them to do his bidding. These birds travel at the speed of Michael's thought; rendering them incredibly fast existences which when amplified by Thought Acceleration enables him to seemingly overwhelm his opponents. These bird like creatures can recoalesce to form a psychic apparition taking the form of Michael with a unique yet eerily familiar dark glow and blood-red markings seemingly taking the form of something similar to warpaint across his face and body. Michael's body temporarily becomes covered in these markings as well as an indicator that this ability is active. As a psychic construct representing the concept of a monster, Michael's greatest fear is that he is the monster his father is; while wrongly associating his dark side with the idea of a monster. Due to this, perhaps ironically Michael's Shadow is for all intents and purposes himself, and as a result appears to act as naught more than an extension of his consciousness and all information gathered goes back to Michael after being dispersed, seemingly acting as a doppelganger/shadow clone that fundamentally is the same existence as Michael himself. Michael's mental trigger this stems from biting the heart of one of his father's bodyguards straight out of their chest and crushing it in his rage to attempt to retrieve his mother during the incident. In addition, as a psychic; albeit tangible construct Shadow seemingly ignites pain sensors and attacks the mind; and is such quite good at in turn attacking things of the mind. Shadow seems to hold a longing for Michael's acceptance and appreciation due to being pinned down as a monster and has demonstrated what appears to be a will personal to itself to go above and beyond the call of duty in order to garner such appreciation. As a manifestation of the part of Michael the collective sees as a monster, Shadow seeks for nothing more than to be accepted for what it is. *'Anima:' 'Trance' *'Telepathy:' Michael is capable of sensing, reading and interpreting the thoughts of others, projecting and broadcasting his own thoughs and affect the minds of humans and animals alike; ranging from those of higher order intelligence to those of normal beings. Through telepathy, Michael has demonstrated the ability to seemingly sense and detect the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. Michael's telepathy is known to be so potent that Michael is capable of visualizing the thoughts of others he is in a mental rapport with; seeing lexiconical thought as text overlayed translucently across his vision in a plane perpendicular to the plane of light entering his retina; and sensory thought as parallel instances of sensory experiences should he so desire; seemingly enabling him to immerse himself in the minds of another. However, the latter immersive capabilities of his telepathy come from his incorporation of Interference-code in the execution program of telepathy; enabling him to seemingly perceive the information contained within the brainwaves than mere thoughts. *'Interference: Interference is an ability that allows Michael to project waves of Trance that can interfere with the minds and inherent thinking processes of others by interfering with their brainwaves; producing "constructive" or "destructive" telepathic interferences that directly affect the entire mental faculties of an individual. Interference is also known to be incredibly effective against psychic individuals, as Michael can directly affect the mental signals of telepaths and jam the psychic signals and Trance waves they use for telepathy. Most notably however, Michael can also use Interference to affect his own mind. Michael has demonstrated the ability to use Programming to incorporate the code for Telepathy into Interference, seemingly enabling him to actually perceive and read the brainwaves to interpret every last detail of the waves he wishes to interfere with. **'Constructive: '''Through constructive interference, Michael can "amplify" or "add to" the mental faculties of a given target by constructively interfering with their brainwaves; allowing him capabilies such as enhancing one's intellect or creative capabilities, additively altering pre-existing memories to implant things that shouldn't exist, amplifying the emotional signals of a target to change their emotional state and amplifying feelings towards something. Through these capabilities, Michael has demonstrated the ability to constructively interfere with another's suggestability; rendering them much more easily persuaded and willing to tell the truth, and with sufficient concentration or time can constructively interfere with a person in a manner which generates and casts near-illusionary effects; adding things to their reactionary flavour that simply aren't there. Uniquely, Michael has also demonstrated to constructively interfere with the brainwaves of a given target by using his own personal brainwaves as a medium; seemingly allowing them to feel a given aspect of flavour he experiences that he wishes a given target to face as well. **'Destructive: 'Alternatively, by using destructive interference, Michael can decrease cognitive capabilities and emotional faculties in turn disrupting thought processes, subtractively alter pre-existing memories to remove things that were there, break down one's mental inhibitions, degrade the sanity of others as well as their willpower. With intense concentration, Micahel is capable of seemingly altering the minds of others in such a way that he destructively interferes with the mental triggers of an opponent to tap into their abilities temporarily by jamming the mental signal required to execute a particular technique though this usually only lasts for a few critical moments. *'Eyes in the Sky: 'Eyes in the Sky is an ability that allows Michael to project reflective airwaves of Trance that seemingly rebound around the atmosphere, harmlessly passing through the environment around him and generating a pseudo-sensory barrier around him propagated by the constant action of these waves of trance. Due to Michael's perception being connected to these waves as waves of Trance, Michael is capable of sensing the slightest movement within this area and the slightest mental impulse around him to determine the presence of creatures capable of thought; as well as determine the nature and hostility of said beings. 'Nova *'Psyche:' **'Persona:' **'Shadow:' **'Anima:' **'Ego:' **'Self:' 'Equipment' 'Gram' *'Gram' is an exceptional rapier forged from layers of exotic composite metamaterials in the mystical forge of Stardust Sand within the secondary Bounded Field of his family mansion; with the Bounded Field seemingly realizing a unique form of magecraft capable of rendering even the most inexperienced work of weaponsmithing appear to be near-unparalleled by any form of conventional craft. Imbued with the magical energies of Michael's ancient ancestors up to his own lineage, the forge itself is said to be comparable to a self-sustainable nuclear reactor of magical energy perfectly capable of taking Od from the world to fuel itself; old enough and imbued with enough magical energy to become Mystery itself. As a result, Gram was forged from layers of exotic composite metamaterials and hewn from the energy in the heart of a magical star by Michael at five years old through the secret family technique of spiritual smithing only possible on this specific forge. Gram is also the medium for Michael's Oversoul, Gram. (Lowkey a technique drawn from the Hades' Kingdom's Power and then crafted in such a way it could be mimicked later in terms of history.) **'Nigh-Peerless Sword:' As a result, as a sword born of Michael's own flesh and blood, Gram is a rapier befitting Mike like no other. Gram appears to possesses an unparalleled sharpness seemingly capable of piercing through virtually any material, rivalling and clashing against substances considered to be indestructible with similar obstinance and resisting extremely powerful assaults without a scratch. Should Gram somehow be split apart however on a level that bypasses it's material properties Gram has demonstrated the ability to immediately regenerate and even utilize the shattered piece of itself to lengthen the blade. **'Mystic Code Aptitude:' In addition, due to the catalyst for the creation of Gram being Michael's own blood and the mass of arcane energies at the core of the family forge that serves as the fire through which the materials are heated, Gram appears to seemingly serve as a potent Mystic Code for seemingly all forms of magecraft due to the nature of his ancestors. As a result, Michael seems to be able to use Gram as a medium for or to empower a spell without diminishing in integrity. In addition Michael has demonstrated the ability to make use of the naturally-replenishing magical energy of Gram to enhance his swordplay and the effectiveness of the blade; naming such uses Mystic Sword after the name used to describe the Tsubame Gaeshi. As a Mystic Code wielded by Michael; it demonstrates the ability to assimilate and make contact with spiritual body; which can be used to strengthen the wielder. **'''Worthiness and Recall: '''Gram can fundamentally not be wielded by anyone other than Michael on a conceptual level or those he has consciously and willingly extended this permission to; as the blade is existentially linked to Michael himself and manipulated as he sees fit. As consequence, attempting to lift the blade by any means, including through the employment of external psychokinesis with the intention to wield it will be met with an apparent incomprehensible downward force as Gram will refuse to budge even the smallest of picometres; patiently awaiting the command of it's master. In addition, making contact will seemingly violently emanate a powerful shockwave to those Michael does not have in his spirit as his allies, with intensity increasing greatly with the extent of hostility Michael may hold for a specific person. In addition, due to the nature of the blade, Gram is linked to Michael, and as a result Michael can seemingly retrieve it at any time, regardless of distance, location, or position in space as the blade appears to be capable of travelling through and piercing through any object that stands in it's way on it's path to return to Michael; avoiding innocents on its path due to being endowed with a fascimile of it's masters soul but returning to him immediately should he desire. As a result, Michael also appears to utilize this command to wield the blade while keeping his hands free. Category:Characters